Attack on Fairies
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: It is telling the story of Attack on Titan, but holding not just AOT characters but fairy tail too? It's life FT and AOT had a baby. BTW there will be ships
1. Chapter 1

Year, 754 Humanity was nearly wiped out. Two titans ,the colossal and the armor, came in and broke down Wall Maria and titans flooded it.

* * *

"No! Mom! Mom! Let me help her!" I screamed. "No! We can't this is the only way for you to live!" Jude yelled. The titan just ate my mom. Jude set me on the boat, but I never saw him again.

It is now year 756 and I will join the cadets. Along with me will be my fate.

* * *

"WHAT'S YOU NAME PRIVATE?" Commander Laxus asked/yelled. "Soldier Lucy Heartfilia of Shigunshina! Sir!" I responded/yelled. "WHAT IS YOU PURPOSE HERE?!" Commander yelled. "To avenge humanity against the titans! Sir!" I yelled. Commander gave a nod of approval. He then moved on to the pink haired boy next to me, I remember him from Shigunshina. "What's your name private?". "Natsu Dragneel of Shigunshina! And I am here to restore humanity once again" He responded, Commander walked on.

In the dining hall, "So, you from Shigunshina too, eh" Natsu said as he sat down next to me. "Sadly..." I responded reliving my parents death. "My parents died too." He sighed, as if reading my mind. "Lu-chan!" Levy's voice said behind me. I turned my head to see all my friends from Shigunshina. "Your ALL here?" I asked in shock. "Yep! And we're all planning on joining the scout regiment too." Levy said happily. "What! Your all crazy! You shouldn't just follow me to your deaths!" I exclaimed. "Not if we can help it." Erza said. I turned my attention to the right to see a fight breaking out. "Are you asking for a fight?" A man asked. "Sure why not?" the other man asked. Right then the bell for us to go in our cabins rang. "See you later I guess." Natsu said. "Wait we have the same cabin remember, we were sent to put our stuff away and we were in the same cabin!" I said. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Natsu said dumbly. I snorted and said good bye to Levy. I'm bunked with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, and Natsu. We walked to our cabin together.

The next day, "Today, you will have to learn how to use 3DMGs gear!" Commander yelled. Commander labeled us after training. "Erza Scarlet. The top of your class. Natsu Dragneel. The best on the field. Mirajane Strauss. The kindest with words and strongest at combat. Levy McGarden. Great in the mind..." "... Gray Fullbuster. The most determined. Lucy Heartfilia. Great with the mind and in battle." Commander went on.

* * *

Two years later, "These are the top of your class. Erza Scarlet. Mikasa Ackerman. Natsu Dragneel. Annie Leonheart. Gray Fullbuster. Mirajane Strauss. Gajeel Redfox. Juvia Lockser. And Lucy Heartfilia. These are the best of the best, of our cadet trainee squad 104." Commander yelled. "You have 3 option before you. The Scouting regiment. These are the troops that protect us from the titans. Then there is the garrison regiment. These are the troops that protect our gates. Finally, there is the Military Police. These people supply us with equipment, and protect the citizens in the walls with the scouting regiment, if that were to happen. Choose wisely." Commander said.

In the dining hall, "What! your still planning on joining the scouting Legion! That's crazy!" I heard Connie exclaim. Then Eren started this whole speech. "Tch. It's not like you'll die if you join." Natsu grumbled. "Hey! Watch what your saying you could end up dead in the scouting legion, if your not as skilled!" I said quietly. "Whatever." He responded. What a Hothead.

The next day, Squad 274 was hanging out on the wall cleaning supplies. They weren't that far from Squad 104, Eren's squad. We were all joking a round until, the sound of cracking lightning behind us. I turned and stared in horror. The colossal titan appeared before me and blew me off the wall. Quickly recovering I swung up and went after the titan. "Your MINE! You will pay." I yelled. I attacked the titan as fast as I could and attacked every angle. Not long after that I realized that Eren was following me. "You bastard!" he growled.". I caught a view of the titan's nape and attacked but he vanished. I quickly swung my self over the wall and landed to see two senior male soldiers jogging toward our squads. "Cadets of squads 274 and 104. Report to Headquarters as witnesses, immediately!" One of the soldiers ordered. "Sir!" We all shouted. We returned to headquarters and was assigned to, slightly, different squads. My squad contained Me of course, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. My objective: Defend the villagers from the titans until they retreat to wall Rose. "Let's go." I said determinedly as I swapped my gear.

Slice. Roar. Chomp. Slash. These are the noises I'm hearing. "Total kills: 2." I said aloud. "This didn't quite go as planned! But hey it's a warm up." Erza said. I sighed. We began on the move trying to avoid contact with the titans. "Cadets of squad 274. Go support the Elites." A soldier yelled from in front of us. "Sir!" We shouted. We swung on until a titan came out of nowhere and snatched Lisanna up. "LISANNA!" I screamed. I tried ad tried to stop the titan but, it was to late. " Why you!" I screamed. I was about to swing around but Erza beat me too it and was already slicing at his nape. "Let's go." She said. We kept on except this time being extra cautious. As we got there we saw Mirajane and Elfman. "Hey! Where's Lisanna? She was assigned to your squad right?" Mira asked worriedly. We all just stard down with clouded eyes.

"No! No, no,no,no,no! She can't be dead!" Elfman exclaimed. "Heads up!" Gray said as he swung past them and on to a titan. "Don't worry she'll be avenged." I said


	2. Chapter 2

You'll need to watch AOT to understand the rest. ALL of it. ** cough cough ** YAZZY

* * *

Natsu's POV

Another swarm of titans were approaching. "Scatter!" I yelled. We all swung onto a building. "Guys! I'm running out of gas!" Lisanna yelled. "Look all the squads are grouping over there!" Mirajane yelled. We swung over there and it was crowded. We got there in time to hear Mikisa's speech. "I am a warrior..." and on. "Yeah. You bastards let's go!" I yelled. I saw the very titan that killed Lucy. _I thought Erza killed it, I guess it wasn't deep enough. Oh, Lucy was quite a beautiful woman. If only I had the guts to tell her I loved her,_ I thought. _No, no, no! Stop thinking about it!,_ I thought worriedly. I noticed Mikisa was running out of gas. "Stay with the group! I'm going after Mikisa!" I yelled to my squad. But I ran out of gas. I rolled down and landed in a alley way.

I heard the foot steps of titans coming my way. I tried to escape but I all I could think about was Lucy. Then I saw an abnormal titan, with blonde hair, in front of me, so I turned around and tried to run that way but there was a 15 meter titan in my way. I had nowhere to go. I took a blade and charged at the 15 meter titan but the abnormal behind me whammed the titan's head off and charged away. That's when I realized that the abnormal titan was a female. There was something so familiar abut that titan, despite her unnatural appearance and mind. "Natsu!" Lisanna and Gray yelled. "What the heck was that thing!?" Gray asked after he picked me up onto a roof. "A she-titan." I responded. "She killed another titan... the titan that trapped me. " I said. "No that's nonsense!" Lisanna said. "It's true. Now let's switch gears, Your lighter so we can carry you back to HQ." I said. "Wait, what if we tricked that titan, if it only kills its own kind then we could steer towards HQ by killing the titans in it's path." Gray said. "Okay let's go." I said.

We swung over and killed the only titan in the she-titan's path. We swung back to HQ and bashed through the windows. When we got there Mikasa, Connie, and Armin came in too. "Guess what! That titan has a bone to pick with his own kind, plus he couldn't care less about us!" Connie exclaimed. "Well, that's just the same with that titan." Gray said pointing to the she-titan. "We named it the she-titan because it's a female." Lisanna explained.

As Armin planned our mission I started thinking about Lucy. Until Erza smacked the back of my head and told me to get a move on. Erza, Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Connie, Sasha, and Mirajane were chosen to kill each titan. We were positioned at our spots. Soon enough all the titans were within range. "Fire!" Someone yelled. I started shooting spontaneously, so did everyone else. Then in an instant 5 titans were killed, but Connie and Sasha missed. "Crap! Connie and Sasha missed!" Jean yelled. I heard the whimpers as the titans attacked them. Soon enough Annie and Mikasa took each down. Everyone cheered and praised. Everyone was cheering, except me.

I refilled my squad's tanks and got ready for battle. Lisanna came up to me and sat down. "I bet you really loved Lucy," she said. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. "Yeah, our whole squad could tell you were so different after Lucy was e-e-eaten. But this is what we were all going to sign up for." Lisanna said. With those words she left.

One we were back out the two abnormals already wiped out 9/10 of the titans, the rest were eating them. I stared in horror. Both titans flopped down and died. After some of the smoke cleared I saw the bodies dissolving. Then I saw the familiar blonde hair of a beautiful woman. I swung down, Mikasa not to far behind me, and caught their bodies. "L-l-lucy?" I stuttered. I felt warm breath on my shoulder. The rest of or friends came down too. I picked Lucy up and snuck away. I was afraid the military police and garrison regiments will try to kill her.

Unfortunately, I was followed. Fortunately, Gray, Erza, and the gang were the only ones who followed. I knew none of them were cruel enough to tattle. "I bet Eren is in big trouble." I said. At that moment we heard a large boom, canon fire. "Called it." I smirked.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of canon fire. I tried to move but I was being held down tightly. In Natsu's arms. I felt warm inside. "Levy?" I said just realizing she was there. "What's going on?" I asked. She explained everything. EVERYTHING. With additional comments from the peanut gallery, aka everyone else. Then two Military Police soldiers jogged towards us. Natsu's tight grip of my body tightened. Then the soldiers grabbed my arms harshly from Natsu's grip. "Stop that! Don't touch her!" Natsu shouted. "Can it, lover boy." One soldier said. "Lucy Heartfilia you are under arrest!" The other soldier said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why! Let me go!" I yelled. I struggled in their arms. "Your a monster, your a titan, a cannibal." The first soldier said. "You can't just take her!" Natsu yelled. "We have absolute rights, by law." the other soldier said. "No." Natsu said. "We'll come after you. Within a month. We'll come save you. Just wait. This isn't the last of it. I promise." He said. I just nodded and silently started crying.

Natsu's POV

One week later

"It's really easy to master, just focus your ethernanos on what your fighting for." Zeref said. "I got it!" Erza exclaimed as she changed her armor. I sighed, _Requip magic? No surprise there,_ I thought. Soon all of us even the new cadet, Wendy, mastered our suited magic abilities. "Now all you need to do is practice to get stronger." Zeref said. "Thank you brother," I said. "Don't worry. I know you would do the same if Mavis were in the same spot." Zeref responded. I went silent.

Three weeks later, "Big Bro! I'm going to head out towards the prison yards with the others." I yelled. "Don't die!" He called from the kitchen. I walked out. _Don't worry Lucy. We're going to save you,_ I thought. I met up with the others by a food market, not that there was much inside. "Okay, does anyone need to run over the plan once more?" Erza asked. Everyone shook their heads no. We saw the guards in the front of the prison area. Erza walked up to one and killed him in a flash, you didn't even see her sword. "What just happened! What did you do to him?" The other guard asked. "I don't know. He just fell." Erza said innocently. 'Hmmmm, I wonder what happens if I do THIS!" Mirajane growled as she stabbed him, in her she-devil form, with just her claws. I crouched down and took the key to the gate. I unlocked the gate and walked in. "Scout out!" Erza yelled. We separated in groups of three or four. Altogether there was 18 groups. I was in a group with Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel. I heard whimpering in cell that was near the corner. "Lucy!" I whisper-shouted. "Natsu? Levy? Is that you?" Lucy asked. She crawled to the front of her cell. "What happened to you." I growled. "Gajeel, please open Lucy up." I just heard Lucy saying. Gajeel looked at Levy's puppy dog eyes, and sighed. He walked up and ate the metal to where she could get through.

"Thanks," Lucy said. "Better not get used to it." Gajeel said.

Normal POV

"It's about time I told you, I know how to use magic, I see that you've all learned too. I have a rare magic called celestial magic. My keys that I always carry around are my spirits." I confessed. "What? Why didn't they break you out?" Natsu exclaimed. "Because they can't come unless they are summoned." Levy said. "And that's not all, I have dragon slayer magic. I was never able to completely master it though, because my mother died." I sighed. Silence fell.

"Hey stop right there!" A guard yelled. "Make this day be remembered. For a new regiment is born, the Fairy Tail regiment." Natsu yelled. He burnt the surrounding areas except for one exit. "See ya!" He yelled. He shot a symbol, the Guild mark. _Natsu. Your so cu- Wait what!,_ I thought. I shook the thought out of my head and ran with the others.

In an abandoned house, "Well, I can absorb ethernanos easier than the rest of you due to me being the air to the..." I began, "It kills me to say this, but the air to the titan's throne." I said painfully. "What! No way! Your obviously fibbing. Right?" Natsu said weakly. "No," I said. " Either way that just gives us an advantage, when I turn 21 I can make the titans our slaves by the name of the Queen. I can stop this bitterness, as long as I can wait two more years." I said hopefully. "Your right. And plus we can keep you alive, no doubt about it." Erza said. "You can probably keep me alive from the titans, but what about the Military Police? You guys just broke me out, what do you think they're going to do if they find us?" I asked. "They won't find us. We will fight if they do. But they won't." Natsu said. _Natsu you really are a sweetheart,_ I thought.


End file.
